


April 1st (AKA APRIL FOOLS)

by tsukkis_dino_plushie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: April Fools?, Beta-read, But I don't care, Feral Yamaguchi, Fluff, I am actually not dying for once, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pranks, Self-Indulgent, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Tsukiyama is definetly chaotic, Wine Aunt Suga, a bit OOC, but not really, dedicated to my amazing beta readers, feral suga, i cant tag for the life of me, like really they're amazing, some mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkis_dino_plushie/pseuds/tsukkis_dino_plushie
Summary: Tsukkiyama is acting weird, and while Suga is all for it...he's just so confused.aka// For April Fool's Tsukishima and Yamaguchi switch personalities :P
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	April 1st (AKA APRIL FOOLS)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> For anyone who was waiting for my Tsukkiyama Week 2020 series, I AM VERY SORRY, but school is a bitch :(
> 
> I got this idea from the idea that one TikTok where it's like "Tsukishima pays Yamaguchi to let him be rude to him in public but in reality Yamaguchi is so chaotically feral." If anyone has seen a TikTok with that preface, PLEASE put it in the comments so I can credit it.
> 
> Also!! I HAVE BETA READERS!! They are honestly the best people ever and I love working with them! All of their works are absolutely amazing! Please check them out on AO3!! Their works are honestly one of the only reasons I started to write fanfiction, so please show them some well-deserved support!!
> 
> Beta-Readers:   
> noturssis  
> meowy_times

You can really never know what’s gonna happen at the Karasuno Volleyball club. That’s the one thing Sugawara Koushi realized in the months he’s been vice-captain.

From Nishinoya finding an honest to god SQUIRREL and bringing into the gym, to Kinoshita and Narita hooking everyone to on to k-pop girl groups (Seriously he even hear Kageyama humming the melody to Red Flavor by Red Velvet), Suga was practically immune to anything and everything anyone could shove his way.

There was absolutely nothing however, to prepare him for April 1st.

In hindsight, he really should have seen it coming. In a group of literal high school boys, no one would pass up the opportunity to pull pranks with a good excuse. Shockingly, no one really noticed that it was April Fools, volleyball and final exams raiding their thoughts instead.

That meant that absolutely everyone was surprised at the events of April 1st.

:p

It started out like any normal morning. Daichi met Suga outside of his house like usual, his calloused hand intertwining with Suga’s equally rough one. They enjoyed the early spring morning, the wind blowing softly to create a perfect balance between warm and cold. 

They reached the locker room and as usual, were met with Kageyama and Hinata gasping for air after racing each other. This time Hinata’s head was against the door, while Kageyama had his back to the wall next to the door, both of their chests heaving for air. Seeing their captains, the duo stood straight eagerly waiting for the locker room to be opened. 

Once the door was opened, the two boys rushed into the room, dying to get back to practicing whatever the hell they were working on. Daichi and Suga walked in normally. After so many days of dealing with the duo’s competitiveness, it would be concerning if they didn’t act like this. And just like on a usual day, the chronological order of the team continued with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi entering last. 

But anyone could tell that something was off (even the stupid-squad). Suga looked at the couple, trying to make it look like he was curious. 

Yamaguchi had a pair of gold SOBY headphones on and was rummaging through his backpack with an annoyed look plastered on his face. Tsukishima on the other hand was blabbering about some nature documentaries. Every couple of seconds he would look at the other boy with stars in his eyes, take in the look on Yamaguchi’s face, then continue. 

After Yamguchi found what he needed from his backpack, he took off the headphones and carefully put it in his backpack. While he was doing this, Tsukishima continued to rant about a strawberry cake he had tried the previous day, saying they should go together. With that Yamaguchi leveled Tsukishima down with an annoyed look and said the words that shocked everyone.

“Urusai Tsukishima.”

Every single member of the volleyball club stood still, one thought in their minds.

“Did that just happen?”

The response didn’t help their shock.

“Gomen Yama!” Tsukishima replied with a smile on his face. Suga felt his jaw drop. Not only did Yamaguchi say “Urusai” but Tsukishima just apologized? Was it the end of the world? He glanced around the locker room, only to see familiar looks along his teammate’s faces. 

Unbeknownst to them, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had finished changing, and started to walk out of the locker room. Kageyama seemed to break out of his shock first, quickly blocking the door out.

“What’s wrong with you guys? Did you have a fight or something?” Kageyama asked with some lingering shock painted on his face. Suga couldn’t see Yamaguchi or Tsukishima’s expression to the question, their heads facing the opposite way. He COULD hear however, and what he did hear didn’t lighten the shock load. 

“How observant King. Be careful, you might catch a fever.”

It would have been a normal response. Responses like this were normal in the Karasuno Volleyball Club.

Not from Yamaguchi though.

Everyone’s jaw dropped an extra mile, not a single person hiding their shock. Yamaguchi lifted his arm and swiped his hand to the side, a signal for Kageyama to move away from the door. Kageyama obliged, gulping at the sight he just saw.

The couple walked out, the looks on their faces clear to everyone who looked (everyone WAS in fact looking). Yamaguchi had a smirk plastered on his face, his eyes lidded to add to the attitude his words had just shown. Tsukishima's face had a small grin on, his eyes glimmering in amusement.

It’s only when they heard the footsteps down the stairs, did Noya finally break the silence.

“What the actual FUCK just happened?”

:p

Practice was odd. While the actual practice was normal, the aura surrounding the two middle blockers was incredibly unnerving **(AN: I mean Yamaguchi and Tsukishima because TECHNICALLY Yamaguchi is also a middle blocker).** After a serve couldn’t be received by Nishinoya, Tsukishima practically gushed in compliments for the pinch server. He was promptly stopped with another “Urusai Tsukishima” followed by the expected response of “Gomen Yama”. 

There were also multiple instances of insults slipping. Again, not from Tsukishima’s mouth.

When a certain tangerine was trying to describe a certain spike he had seen on TV, he was met with a snort and a “You really think you would be able to pull that off shorty?” Silence swept through the gym like fire, one thought in their minds:

“ _What is happening_?”

Suga prided himself in being the first person to get over this shock, going back to practice like usual. When the silver headed setter started to practice, the rest of the team started to get the hint. 

Practice ended, and the school day began. Suga tried to get the weird events of the morning out of his head, but the shock had lingered into his afternoon thoughts. 

“ _They were the direct opposite of one another. Did they fight? I mean the looks on teams face’s were hilarious, but I wonder if they’re okay?_ ”

Lunch rolled around and Suga was immediately scoured down by a very unease Hinata.

“Suga-san! You will not believe what’s been happening!”

An imaginary Daichi popped in Suga’s head, condemning the action of getting in on first year gossip. He shooed the Daichi away, and nodded at Hinata to continue.

“Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have been acting off. I went there on break to get worksheets for Ito-Sensei, and Yamaguchi was just leaning back in his chair with headphones on! And guess what? Lemme tell you this was SHOCKING! Tsukishima was just sitting next to him blabbering about the new Wotakoi: Love is Hard for Otaku volume! Like WHAT!? Seriously you would never think Tsukishima of all people would read Wotakoi! And Kageyama told me the same thing! Apparently when he had gone to get the goggles for science class, it was identical to the thing I saw!”

Suga started picturing the image Hinata had painted in his head. He had been in Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s classroom before. The image in his head heavily contrasted the sight he always saw when he did go to the classroom. 

Seriously.

_What is happening?_

:p

  
  


Afternoon practice held no contrast to morning practice. Most of the team was getting used to the behavior of the childhood duo. Emphasis on most.

Apparently, Hinata had had enough. After a scoff and statement from Yamaguchi, Hinata started whining.

"Yamaguchi what is wrong with you!? Seriously what's wrong!?"

Tsukishima turned from where he was looking and glared at Hinata.

"Hinata! Stop picking on Yama! He didn't do anything wrong!" he spewed out

"Urusai Tsukishima"

"Gomen Yama"

The team felt their jaws drop collectively. Did- Did Tsukishima just stand up for Yamaguchi?

It was Daichi who broke the shock this time, stepping forward to swing at a volleyball. And just like this morning, the team got the hint.

When practice had finally ended, the locker room was filled with an unknown tension. No one knew what was going on, and no one was about to ask.

Everyone started leaving, their eyes lingering on the couple as they walked out. When the aforementioned duo did walk out, it was in the same format they had walked in in the morning, Yamaguchi wearing headphones and Tsukishima trailing behind. 

Daichi and Suga were the last ones out, closing the door and locking it before they made their way home. The subject was clear in the air, neither of them wanting to be the one to bring it up.

Suga decided that he would be the one to bring it up. 

"What do you think was happening with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?"

Daichi glanced at him, focused his eyes back straight and sighed. 

"I really have no clue. I hope they're okay. I know they've been friends for who knows how long and they've been dating for almost as long as we have, but I won't lie and say I'm not concerned."

Suga took one look at Daichi and melted. He cared so much about his kouhai and Suga felt bad for even mentioning the couple. He took Daichi's hand in his and looked at him with a small smile.

"Let's do this. I'll text Yamaguchi and you do Tsukishima. Okay?"

Daichi studied Suga's face for a second and let out a small smile. He tightly nodded and softly bumped his forehead against Suga's. 

"You make me so calm. Seriously, I don't know what I would have done without you."

Suga smiled, and stuck out his tongue.

"You gotta admit, everyone's face was hilarious-"

"Sugaaaaaa"

"Gomen Daichi"

They both laughed at the obvious imitation of their kouhai. When they reached Suga's house, Daichi took Suga's hand and planted a soft kiss on his fingers.

"Text me what Yamaguchi says. Sleep well" Daichi said as he smiled and gave a small wave, while walking away.

Suga didn't take much time before texting Yamaguchi.

**Iaintyomomma** : Hey Yams! Is everything okay between you and Tsukishima?

**yamsandtots** : Hi Suga-San!

**yamsandtots** : Everything is great actually! 

**yamsandtots** : Why do you ask?

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY DO I ASK?!_ "

**Iaintyomomma** : Well you and Tsukishima were acting pretty off today

**yamsandtots** : Ohhhhhh! That was a prank ;)

**iaintyomomma** : WHAT! Dude a little heads-up would have been nice! I could have reaped in the opportunities this prank offers!

**yamsandtots** : sorry!! we just wanted to see what everyone's reaction would be if I acted like tsukki for a change!

**iaintyomomma** : well I for one thoroughly enjoyed it! I think you should act like that more often! you seemed so cool

**yamsandtots** : really?? then maybe I will!

**iaintyomomma** : okay that's all I was worried about 

**iaintyomomma** : goodnight yams! :)

**yamsandtots** : goodnight suga-san!

As if it were a movie, Suga got a message from Daichi.

**tanakas.kill** : IT WAS A PRANK SUGA

**iaintyomomma** : I KNOW

**iaintyomomma** : UGH THEY SHOULD'VE TOLD ME 

**tanakas.kill** : SUGAAAA

**iaintyomomma** : Gomen Daichi~

**tanaka.skill** : well tomorrow is gonna be fun for sure

**iaintyomomma** : I can't wait (≧▽≦)

**tanakas.kill** : goodnight Suga <3

**iaintyomomma** : sweet dreams dai <3

The next day, just like Daichi had predicted, was ridiculously fun.

Tsukishima walked in with his usual pristine white SOBY headphones, Yamaguchi entering the room just a couple steps behind. The moment both of them had entered however, they were subjected to a tumbleweed of questions.

"What the fuck was yesterday?"

"Yams you were kinda cool! Can you act like that more often?!"

"Are you guys okay?"

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi turned and looked at each other. As if there was a mental countdown in their minds, both of them started laughing at the same time. They clenched their stomachs and wiped away their laughter-induced tears and said the words that Suga and Daichi had been waiting for.

"It was a prank"

Absolute chaos ensued. 

**Bonus: (ps. this is VERY self-indulgent)**

The chilly night was heaven to the boys stumbling out of a tiring volleyball practice. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked out of the school gate, walking silently for two minutes to get away from the school grounds. 

The moment they reached a familiar surrounding, the boys burst out laughing.

“Did you see their looks Tsukki!? Oh my gosh that was hilarious, I’m dying” Yamaguchi laughed while leaning on to Tsukishima, his hands holding on to the taller boy’s shoulders for support.

“That was totally worth all that effort. You’re a good actor Tadashi, the King looked terrified,” Tsukishima sputtered out, falling into another fit of giggles. 

Yamaguchi took a look at the boy in front of him. Tsukishima looked beautiful, the moonlight shedding soft blue light on to the boy. With a hazy smile, he wrapped his hands around the boy's neck, and pulled him down, leaving a small light peck on his lips.

Tsukishima immediately became a warm shade of red, a gorgeous contrast to the atmosphere created by the moon. 

“Wha-what the hell was that for?” Tsukishima sputtered out. He was flustered and happy. Tsukishima loved little kisses and hugs, the warmth of those little acts of affection were enough to last him years. 

Yamaguchi let out a chuckle at his boyfriend’s response to his sudden kiss. 

“Thank you Kei. You made today very fun.” he whispered, his tone warm and bubbly. Yamaguchi glanced down at his boyfriend's lips, and started to lean in. His eyes were filled with pure, warm, and wonderful love. He paused a mere inch away from Tsukishima’s lips, as if asking for permission.

Tsukishima didn’t have it in him to refuse.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy you made it!! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I really love the idea of Daichi litterally having to pull Suga away from eavesdropping on first-year gossip. ;0  
> If you noticed their usernames, I hoped they made you smile! :)
> 
> Once again thank you to my beta readers, noturssis and meowy_times. <3
> 
> comments and advice are very very welcome!
> 
> Thank you!!!


End file.
